Kaine
Kaine was the first Spider-clone created by Professor Miles Warren, the Jackal. He has been cured of his cellular degeneration and is the new Scarlet Spider. Origin The man that would come to be known as Kaine was the clone created by Professor Miles Warren, the Jackal, in his plot for revenge against Peter Parker for his role in the death of Gwen Stacy. Kaine initially appeared to be perfect but a short while later his body began to break down. No longer a use to Warren, the scientist used him as a test body (in the process augmenting Kaine's already formidable powers) until he was finally discarded. A side effect of the treatment caused Kaine to become mentally unstable. Major Story Arcs After his first failure the Jackal created another clone and sent it against Spider-Man, but both were beaten and assumed dead. After the Jackal’s defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, Norman Osborn (Green Goblin) switched Peter and Ben’s files, making it look as if Peter was the clone. Kaine, who broke into the Jackal’s lab and look those files, was led to believe the same thing, and followed Ben Reilly, aka the Scarlet Spider. Believing Ben was the real Peter Parker, he was determined to keep Ben away from New York so that his "clone brother" could live the life he was denied by the degeneration factor. While tracking Ben Reilly Kaine fell in love with a Salt Lake City police detective, Louise Kennedy, but Kaine discovered that she was working for corrupt and had lied to him. This fact, coupled with his genetic deterioration, drove him insane and he killed Louise. Determined to make Reilly suffer he stalked Ben where ever he went. He then made it appear that the girl Ben loved, Janine Godbe, had committed suicide. When Ben returned to New York upon learning of May Parker's illness Kaine discovered this and returned as well. Determined to keep Reilly from interfering in Peter's life. Upon his own return to New York Kaine began eliminating many of Peter's rogue's gallery. He killed Doctor Octopus, and the Grim Hunter in short order. He attempted to kill members of the Sinister Seven but failed due to the intervention of Peter Parker (dressed in Ben's Scarlet Spider costume). This was largely due to the fact Kaine was having precognitive flashes of Mary Jane Parker dying at the hands of some unknown assailant. Peter was eventually imprisoned for Kaine’s murders (as they shared the same fingerprints) but Ben took his place. Peter attempted to make Kaine take responsibility for his crimes, which led to a fight. In the end, they both took part in a mock trial with Spider-Man on trial, Kaine as his defense attorney, Carnage as the prosecutor, several Ravencroft inmates as a jury, and Judas Traveller as the judge. Kaine attempted to fight off all those against Spider-Man, and Judas returned them to their previous battle. Kaine fought with Stunner, who was avenging Dr. Octopus death, and after being severely weakened, he was knocked out by Spider-Man, who tied him up and brought him to the courthouse. Kaine woke before they arrived, and unveiled who he was and that he had done all this for Peter’s sake. Peter threatened to reveal himself as Spider-Man to the courtroom and end everything unless Kaine confessed. Kaine gave in and told everything, including “The Mark of Kaine.” Peter, after learning that he was (supposedly) the clone, went to join the Jackal. Kaine refused to let Peter throw his life away and confronted the Jackal, prepared to kill him. The Jackal tricked Kaine into believing that he would be cured of his degeneration, and upon learning the truth, Kaine left, feeling dejected. He went to Mary Jane for answers, and after she taught him about responsibility, he left to help Ben as he fought many Spider-clones. In the ensuing battle, Spidercide impaled Kaine, killing him. Strangely, the Jackal put Kaine into a regeneration pod, and it was next seen empty. When many of the strongest fighters were pitted against each other in The Great Games, a man named James Johnsmeyer found Kaine’s pod and decided to enter him in the games. Kaine refused, and with the help of a temporary partner, Shannon, he escaped. Johnsmeyer sent Rhino, Joystick, and Polestar to force Kaine into the Games. Ben Reilly in his stint as Spider-Man intervened, and began fighting Polestar and Joystick as Kaine nearly killed the Rhino. Ben stopped him, and Kaine escaped with Shannon. Ben got a tracer on Shannon before they escaped. He found the two just before the police, and Kaine was escaped by threatening one of the officers. This time, Kaine and Shannon went to Johnsmeyer headquarters. Ben found them again, and Kaine destroyed all of Johnsmeyer’s security equipment. Johnsmeyer revealed that Shannon had been working for him all along and had manipulated Kaine the entire time. Kaine attempted to kill Shannon, but Ben convinced him to spare Shannon. Kaine left, vowing that he would take down everyone who supported the games. Later, Kaine encountered Ben and Janine Godbe who had recently returned to Ben. Kaine saved Ben after initially leaving him to die in a burning restaurant. Kaine finally acknowledging Ben as a brother, instead of an enemy. Kaine turned himself in to the police, and Janine (who was wanted for the murder of her abusive father) followed suit. We are caught up on Kaine's status. His imperfect clone DNA is killing him and he is being hospitalized. Possibly due to the pain Kaine is “visited” by Ben Reilly, the Jackal and other people from his past, the mirages he talks to help comfort and motivate him. These visions insinuate he is not imperfect and suffering from cellular deterioration but he is actually changing somehow and not dying as he thought. He is eventually awoken from some sort of lab table and is then escorted back to his cell in Hammer prison. While in his cell he thinks about his inevitable escape and he is only waiting for the perfect timing. Kaine later escaped from prison to fight Norman Osborn, who he learned was alive and had been the mastermind behind the Clone Saga. Later, a soldier for Osborn said that Kaine had been “dealt with,” without elaboration. Kaine was later listed as an enemy combatant to the Fifty States Initiative. Kaine has returned to his brother/father's life, Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. While Spider-Man followed a Spider tracer he had place on Damon Ryder aka Raptor, Spider-Man swings to a building that is under construction. Spider-Man is disappointed to find no sign of Ryder but he is shocked to see who is waiting for him in the shadows... Kaine. Then we are caught up in the history between Damon Ryder and Ben Reilly we see Kaine lurking in the shadows a few times while Damon and Ben's friendship unravels and Damon begins changing due to the dinosaur DNA inside of him. Could Kaine possibly be to blame for the slaying of the Ryder family and the birth of Raptor? In the present Spider-Man and Kaine begin fighting for no reason. Spider-Man comically questions Kaine's return and intentions which only makes Kaine angrier. Kaine reveals he needs Damon Ryder (and possibly Ben Reilly) to help stop his cellular deterioration. The battle does not quite end but is delayed when Kaine throws a taxi (filled with people) into the air which Spider-Man, of course, catches and saves but while Spider-Man saves the taxi Kaine sneaks away. An interesting thing was said during Kaine's and Spider-Man's in-fight banter; while mentioning Kaine's violent past he believe Peter has the same tendencies because he (Peter) is him (Kaine) but Peter rebuked by saying he has it backwards. Later Kaine was hunted by Ana Kravinoff and Alyosha Kravinoff , they manage to hurt him quite severely, and he runs to Peter Parker's current apartment, with a warning: "the spiders are being hunted". While Peter is fighting the Kravinoff family Kaine recovers and cleans himself up, to resemble Peter a bit more. He then joins Peter's fight with the Kravinoffs, but when the Spiders are losing, Kaine pushes peter into an open grave and buries him, while he takes his outfit and reenters the fight as Spider-Man. He is then killed by Sasha and sacrificed to resurrect Kraven the Hunter. After the events of the Grim Hunt, Kraven and her daughter (after killing the family members) flew to the Savage Land. Because Spider-Man didn't kill Kraven that the rule must not be broken so as one lives than the other "prey" must live and with this Kaine was brought back to life and called him "Tarantula".Kaine has since been captured by Jackal and mutated into a humanoid spider. Jackal kept his name of Tarantula. Given that he was in a spider-humanoid form, he was susceptible to manipulation and easily controlled by the Queen. He follows the orders until the Queen ordered Kaine to destroy the cure for Spider-Island. There he tussles with Spider-Man and when Peter regained his spider-sense, Kaine was tossed into the vat containing the cure. Upon Peter pulling him out of the vat, Kaine notices that he is cured of his monstrous spider look, his scars that had plagued him since cloning, and the Queen's hold over him is now also gone. As Max Modell and the rest of the scientists are about to come into the lab, Pete gives Kaine his Spider-Man costume to put on. After not being found out, Pete leads Kaine back to his private lab where Kaine ultimately calls dibs on the Stealth suit. Using Peter's stealth suit, Kaine joins the various other heroes in their final assault against the Queen. Knowing that Peter Parker would never deliver the needed blow, Kaine uses his spider stingers to kill the Queen. Shortly after the defeat of the Queen, Madame Web tells Kaine that his future was his own and that he needed to start finding his own path again. Kaine watches from afar as Aunt May finally left New York. He has a brother moment with Pete and then says goodbye. Taking the stealth suit with him, Kaine departs in hopes to spend the rest of his life in Mexico's many beaches Its been four days since Kaine left New York. He arrives in Charlotte, North Carolina in order to switch buses to Houston. He spends the last of his cash on the bus ride. Kaine dreams of a new life as he blends into the crowd while walking to the bus. As he thinks about the last time he laughed, an explosion goes off in the distance. There is a bank robbery in progress by men wearing masks of the many different Avengers. He notices a squad car tearing down the street. He wonders if they will be able to handle the situation or if people will get hurt instead. He decides to let them deal with it and gets on the bus. He tells himself that people die every minute of every day. He finds a seat on the bus and sets down his duffel bag. It is slightly open and a new spider costume rests inside it. He tells himself that he is a failed experiment, an imperfect clone, and that ever since his "birth" he has been dying. But now for the first time in his life, he isn't dying. He realizes that he has a second chance at life.Kaine can feel a voice gnawing at him. Peter Parker judging him. He decides all that he wants is life and to experience it. With that thought he swings out of the emergency exit of the bus toward the action. The cops have the bank's perimeter secured and are negotiating with the robbers inside who have hostages. Kaine sneaks in and takes out one of the men. The others spin around to shoot at him with their Uzis. As he fights them, he thinks of himself as the monster. Its all he's ever known. Pain, fear, violence that was his life. He begins to think that this time things can be different. He takes out everyone except for the leader. Kaine approaches him slowly. He knows that killing him would be the most natural thing to do, but what if things could be different? Cops burst into the room only to find the robbers webbed to the ceiling. Kaine walks down the highway knowing that he was a monster and that he did bad things. He wonders, now that he's not dying if he could truly live. He stops to feel the rain on his face. Then, he continues on knowing that he isn't Peter Parker, but he just might have his luck. Kaine has been in Houston for a few weeks when he overhears a man talking about some kind of deal involving a lot of money going down at the docks. Kaine follows the man to where the deal is going down and proceeds to beat all the men there. He picks up the bag of money and turns to leave. Before he can he catches a strange scent. Ripping open one of the containers he finds a lot of dead bodies and realizes that the men must have been dealing in human trafficking. Spying one girl still alive he rushes her to the Hospital where he is mistaken for the bad guy and quickly leaves before he hurts someone. Kaine then hitches a ride to downtown Houston where he used the money he stole to pay for the room and reminisces about his past. Deciding he needs a fresh start he shaves his beard and hair before going out web-swinging (without his costume). Back at the docks the police are investigating the crime scene when they are attacked by a man called Salamander. Meanwhile Kaine is still swinging round Houston and saves an old woman from getting crushed by a car. He soon leaves when he realizes he has unintentionally hurt the driver of the car. The girl whose name is revealed to be Aracely is attacked at the hospital by Salamander and Kaine is seen leaving Houston. As a taxi is driving him away from Houston an explosion comes from the hospital where Aracely is being treated. At first he debates whether he should get involved but the incident reminds him of how he got a second chance at life and how someone was trying to take that away from her. Kaine to steals the cab and goes back to help. After beating Salamander unconscious he decides to let him live. That evening he returns to check on Aracely and asks if she is alright. She replies in Spanish which Kaine doesn't understand. At that moment The doctor he'd seen earlier enters with a police officer. At first Kaine thinks they might try and arrest him, quickly saying that he doesn't want any trouble but the doctor and the police officer both agree that Houston needs a hero and Kaine might be it. Kaine replies saying he is leaving and that he just wanted to make sure that the girl was ok. To which the doctor responds that medically she is fine but that she is in the country illegally and will most likely be deported and that over in Mexico they wouldn't be able to protect her from the people who sent Salamander. The police officer states that Kaine as a vigilante could do something about it. Kaine leaves, jumping out the window telling them to forget it. The doctor returns to check on the girl later that evening to find she is gone. It is revealed that Kaine has had a change of heart, taking her from the hospital and hiding her in his hotel room. Having saved Aracely from the fire Kaine allows Doctor Meland to come to his hotel room to treat her. The Doctor then heads back to the hospital for supplies where a sniper attempts to kill him but is saved by the Scarlet Spider. After a brief fight with the assassin, who reveals he is working for an organization known as the Assassins Guild and that a hit was placed on the doctor's head. During their fight Kaine is forced to unmask and the assassin recognizes him before escaping. Upon returning to the Doctor, Kaine explains that now the Assassins would be coming for both of them as he has a past with the Guild. Kaine is able to stave off the assassins in a brutal fight. Having killed or disarmed the assassins he contacts the guild's leader Bella Donna and in exchange for his life and the doctor's, Kaine would do one job on any target for the guild. After a bomb scare in Houston the Scarlet Spider is forced to track down the device and successfully disarms it before it explodes. During a concert Kaine is attacked by Ana Kravinoff. Kaine beats her before being forced to flee as the concert hall collapses. Meanwhile someone frees Salamander telling him to return to Mexico and that the Wolves will deal with the Spider. Ana is then seen with her father Kraven explaining that Kaine has now grown soft as he didn't kill her. When she asks her father if he is going to kill her he simply replies not yet as they have more hunting to do. Julia Carpenter is also seen having a vision that "she" is coming for Kaine. After witnessing an attack on Roxxon, Kaine ends up having a one-night stand with a woman he saves from the explosion. He leaves very quickly the next morning when he realizes that the woman was actually the one responsible for the attack. After some deliberation, Kaine decides to look into the attack. With the help of Officer Layton, Kaine breaks into Roxxon and makes his way to the C.E.O of Roxxon David Walsh and confronts him on why he covered up the attack and the explosion of one of his oil rigs in Glaveston. Walsh informs Kaine that he covered up the attack as the woman who attacked the building was in fact his daughter and tells the Scarlet Spider to leave just as the Rangers show up. Kaine fights off the Rangers and escapes taking Zoe with him. Although skeptical to believe anything she tells him, Kaine agrees to break into Roxxon so Zoe can show him the "evil" that is going on there. Tearing through Roxxon attracts the attention of the Rangers yet again. As they fight, the floor is destroyed to reveal an underground lab where Roxxon has been keep a creature called Mammon. Kaine and the Rangers attempt to beat Mammon to no avail until the Scarlet Spider realizes what was keeping Mammon trapped in the first place was the oil. So he lures the creature into an oil tank and traps it there. After the events the Scarlet Spider blatantly refuses to join the Rangers and Zoe is seen in the hospital with her father who was injured during the fight, vowing to find Kaine and make him pay for hurting him. During one of his patrols through the city, Kaine stops to help people out of a burning building. Upon entering he finds many dead bodies all of which were killed by someone "who enjoyed it". The Scarlet Spider finds one man still alive who for some reason is visibly terrified of Kaine. At the hospital, Dr. Meland finds out that the man's name is Ryan Ketola and that he was attacked by a monster that looked like the Scarlet Spider, the same monster who killed the people in that building. He tells them that the creature was after his wife not him so Kaine sets out to find her before the monster does. The monster is later revealed to be Carnage. Kaine arrives just as Carnage is about to attack Dr. Ketola and the two have a brief fight in which Carnage escapes by teleporting himself and his accomplices away taking the doctor and a reporter with him leaving Kaine seething in anger just as Agent Venom, who has also been tracking Carnage, arrives on the scene. After a brief confrontation with Venom due to Flash temporarily losing control over the symbiote (which was most likely due to Kaine's connection to Peter) it is revealed that Carnage has been teleported to the Micro-verse. Venom attempts to convince Kaine to help track Carnage down but he declines as Carnage should no longer be a problem now that he is in the Micro-verse. After reconsidering Flash's words however the Scarlet Spider returns and he and Venom both use the same teleporter Carnage took to enter the Micro-verse. When Kaine regains consciousness he finds that he has been separated from Venom during the journey and a mysterious man dressed in green is standing over him not mention a very angry giant scorpion-like creature about to attack. The Scarlet Spider defeats the creature and the stranger reveals his name to be the Redeemer he the proceeds to heal Kaine of his injuries. As they explore the Micro-verse the Redeemer reveals a bit more about who he is. That he opened himself to the Enigma force and that he plans to heal Marquis Radu to prevent more war in the Micro-verse. They are both taken by surprise by Carnage. Who proceeds to attack the Scarlet Spider. Kaine and Carnage engage in another brutal fight which ends abruptly as Kaine is forced to save Redeemer from falling. He succeeds in saving Redeemer who then reveals that he is the embodiment of the Enigma force and that symbiotes are a "cancer" that is going to kill him. He also tells Kaine that if he dies the Enigma force dies with him taking both the Micro-verse and the Scarlet Spider's Universe with it. Kaine catches up with Venom and helps him fight off Carnage and an army of symbiotes created by Radu. They succeed and Carnage disappears. The Redeemer says that he can no longer sense him and it is revealed that Carnage is now back in the normal universe however due to being shrunk down when entering the Micro-verse he has come back tiny and has split into multiple copies of himself. The tiny army of Carnages start massacring people around Houston before reforming into a normal sized Carnage. The Redeemer manages to send Venom, Scarlet Spider and the reporter back to their own universe. However like Carnage they arrive back tiny and Kaine and Venom are force to fight a now giant looking Carnage until eventually the effect wares off and Venom and Scarlet Spider are able to fight Carnage in their normal bodies. After a long fight Venom manages to take out Carnage with a sonic grenade. Seeing Cletus for the monster he is Kaine uses his stinger to lobotomize Carnage much to Venom's horror. The Scarlet Spider then leaves, leaving Venom to get Carnage under lock and key. After the events of Minimum Carnage Kaine takes the deaths of the people there quite personally, gets drunk, gets into an argument with Aracely, Meland and Layton before attempting to leave Houston but passes out from the alcohol. Meanwhile the Hotel he is staying at is being robbed by multiple gunmen. Aracely and Layton attempt to subdue some of them and Aracely demonstrates some form of telepathy in the process while Meland frantically attempts to revive Kaine with coffee. As he wakes up Kaine opens up to Meland about his past just as Annabelle with one of the robbers holding her at gunpoint enters the room. Now fully awake Kaine proceeds to beat down the gunmen. A little later a letter addressed to K. Parker from Julia Carpenter is seen arriving at the Hotel. After a young girl is found dead with a hand print burned into her face in much the same way Kaine used to mark his victims the Scarlet Spider sets his sights on local gangs to try and discover who killed her and who is trafficking people. His search leads him to the Hand and after a brief fight with the man copying his mark and Bruiser a man who says that he is a messenger from the Kingpin explains that Fisk plans to see to things in Houston personally and that he has no quarrel with Scarlet Spider as long as he stays out of his way. Bruiser then kills the man who marked the girl and leaves. Leaving a very confused Scarlet Spider trying to understand the situation. The Scarlet Spider is next seen at the girl's funeral vowing to use his powers to hunt down monsters like his old self. Meanwhile at the Texas/Mexico border a pair of wolves approach a car but seem to transform into humans before reaching it. One of them asks the guards there to take them to Houston. Kaine continues his effort to eliminate human trafficking in Houston.Suddenly Aracely remembers something about her past in a dream.When Kaine and Aracely go out for a walk.She explains her past to Kaine and then suddenly they are confronted by the Werewolves Carlos Lobo and Esmerelda Lobo.Kaine and Aracely quickly flee from them.Suddenly Aracely starts howl just like the Bruiser.Kaine takes on the werewolves but was no match for them and they start devouring his flesh. Kaine having been killed by the two werewolves reawakens in a church and encounters a priest who tells him to confess his sins. After the priest begins to shapeshift (becoming Ben Reilly, Louise Kennedy and the Jackal) Kaine realizes that something is wrong. After threatening him the priest reveals himself to be the "Other". The same entity that gave Peter Parker his extra powers in "Spider-Man: The Other" and the one who resurrected Kaine after his death in "Grim Hunt". The Scarlet Spider initially reacts violently to the creature saying that he if he's dead he wishes to stay dead. Just as he is about to kill the other he remembers Aracely is still being hunted by the wolves so agrees to let the "Other" bring him back with new abilities. After his resurrection a now transformed Kaine hunts down Carlos and Esmeralda and brutally beats them before they can hurt Aracely ripping out Carlos's eye and tearing his arm off in the process. After Esmeralda takes her brother and flees Aracely attempts to approach Kaine to which he acts violently before regaining control of himself and changes back to normal. After the incident Kaine makes peace with the fact that he is a monster. A man is then seen approaching a bed ridden Carlos and tells his sister that as they failed he will send in his own team to kill the girl and the Spider. During a rodeo, that Kaine begrudgingly attends, Armadillo attacks the arena forcing Kaine to act. During the fight he realized that the creature is just trying to reach its loved one. The Scarlet Spider attempts to reason with it by saying that if the creature loves her he'll let her go as monsters will only get people hurt,no doubt mirroring his own dilemma with Annabelle. However, when the creature's girlfriend doesn't care that her boyfriend is now a monster, Kaine realizes that he may have been a bit to narrow minded and quickly goes off to find Annabelle and knocks out her ex-boyfriend before kissing her. After this the letter sent by Madame Webb warning him that "she" is coming back and that he should run is seen in Annabelle's hands. She then proceeds to burn the letter before Kaine can see it. The Assassins Guild calls in its favor and sends Kaine to kill Wolverine. With the help of Aracely he launches an attack on the "Jean Grey School" during the fight Aracely successfully incapacitates most of the telepaths and Kitty Pryde allowing Kaine to go after Wolverine. The Scarlet Spider and Wolverine engage in a brutal fight that ends with him slicing Wolverine's heart in two pieces. Before turning to Wolverine's team-mates and demanding "Who's next?" Power and Abilities Classic Kaine possesses enhanced versions of Spider-Man's abilities. His Strength far exceeds Spider-Man's own. Kaine could fight the Scarlet Spider, Spidercide and Spider-Man to a standstill, even with the three each being capable of lifting an excess of 10 tons. He was seen effortlessly One-Shotting and killing multiple Spider Clones, each with physical abilites comparable to Spider-Man, as well as effortlessly beating down Rhino. Kaine's Durability is also superior to Spider-Man's, as he was able to tank a massive explosion without any form of discomfort. He also tanked a full power blow from Spider-Man, without so much as flinching, as well as a bullet to the shoulder which barely slowed him down. Kaine's version of "spider-sense" is so acute and powerful enough that it gives him a slight glimpses into the future, it is a sort of precognitive ability. An ability only Kaine posses is "the mark of Kaine" this is his corrosive touch that he uses to scar and even kill people with. He also has short retractable claws, which he call the "Sting of Kaine". Along with the powers of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man he has many of his memories and his genius intellect like his vast knowledge of the sciences. Kane's excessive strength and Durability, along with Mark of Kaine made him fight in a completely different way then his spider peers, despite his enhanced speed and agility (he was fast enough to speed-blitz Spider-Man) . The true reaches of his regeneration, have not yet been explored since after Sasha pierced his heart he was still later able to rise from the grave with a new look, it as not yet been explained if it was something mystical or if it was his actual healing factor.After being cured of his Tarantula form his powers changed and now resemble Spider-man's power-set after the events of The Other, but before Brand New Day. He no longer has a spider-sense but has organic webs, night-vision can communicate with spiders and also has retractable stingers in his wrist's. Kaine's fighting style is more comparable to Spider-man's now, but is still more direct, due to his more questionable morals, his greater pain tolerance, durability and healing (he quickly healed from being impaled by Carnage). Kaine also has Peter's Stealth suit from Spider-Island, which allows him to turn invisible and cancels out any noise he makes while moving. It has also demonstrated the ability to regenerate automatically healing rips or tears in the suits fabric and lenses. When Kaine fought and Carlos and Esmeralda Lobo, he was overpowered and killed. After his death, he was confronted by the Other who gave him enhanced powers. He returned as a feral human Spider-Hybrid, barely able to tell friend from foe. He has the following powers, in addition to the ones he had previously. Further Enhanced Strength and Durability- Kaine in this form was able to easily overpower both Carlos and Esmeralda, while previously he was overpowered by the two. He even ripped off the arm of Carlos without issue, despite the latter having high levels of Superhuman durability. Organic Webbing- Like his "regular form", Ascended Kaine had the ability to produce Organic webbing, but he seemed able to produce is much larger volumes, and quickly incapacitated Esmeralda Lobo with it. Claws- As well as his stingers, Ascended Kaine has sharp claws on each finger, which he used to rip out one of Carlos' eyes. Fangs- Ascended Kaine has sharp Fangs, which were easily able to penetrate Carlos' flesh. Spider-Limbs- Along with his usual limbs, Ascended Kaine, has four Spider-Like limbs sprouting from his back. Similar to Iron Spider's Limbs, these retractable appendages were strong enough to impale the Werewolves without much issue. Shape-shifting- Kaine was able to transform back into his original form, after help from Aracely. Healing- When Kaine was transformed out of his Feral form, all his injuries sustained by the Werewolves were gone, as well as his tattoo. This form of extensive healing is beyond Kaine's normal limits and probably likely to be a one time thing, similar to Spider-Man undergoing extensive healing after reverting to a Human-Spider Hybrid form to kill Morlun. In that case, Peter not only healed a missing eye, but the tonsils he had removed when he was a child. In ULTIMA series Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral